Betrayal
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: The Cullens' get an unexpected visitor who claims to have known Alice in her previous life. Is he really as harmless as everyone thinks? HE seems to be competing with Jasper for her attentions...What is his ulterior motive?
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV:**

I was out shopping with Bella, who as usual was whining about my _fabulous _choice of clothes when a vision hit me. I was used to the sensation, so I let the dreamy feeling wash over me, and watched as the scene at the mall blurred into nothing but colours, which disintegrated almost at once.

Looking around me, I found I was in the house, watching as Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch, battling each other on XBOX, nothing out of ordinary. Just then, I heard the sound of the doorbell in the background, Esme came out of her room and went to answer it. She reappeared with a… another vampire. This vampire had dark brown hair, the usual pale skin and godly features, and also gold eyes. He must be visiting from another coven, I realized, feeling excitement taking hold of me, and they must be vegetarians too! But somehow this stranger looked familiar… have I seen him before? No… I shook my head, I would have remembered.

I saw Esme's mouth moving, but no sound came out of her lips, which meant the vision was ending. Again the world dissolved into colours and I found myself in darkness before being blinded by a bright light. I tried to shield my eyes, but couldn't move, so I winced instead. No matter how many times I had visions, I never got used to this part.

I was back in the mall, Bella peering anxiously at me. She knew I had been having a vision, and now grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the store while whispering frantically in my ear.

"Alice! Let's leave! The store clerk is staring, I'm afraid he'll throw us out! What was the vision about?"

"Nothing much really, just some other vampire from another coven is dropping by…"

"Are they dangerous?"

"I…I don't think so…" I began to feel uncomfortable under her scorching gaze, knowing that she was worried about Nessie and the other wolves.

Bella sighed, and didn't press for more details. We shopped alittle more, but my heart wasn't into it…. For some reason I was filled with a sense of dread, which I tried to brush over. Nothing will happen, I told myself firmly, just relax!

We arrived back home, and Bella of course, was immensely relieved it was over (she'll thank me someday!) I spoke with Carlisle, relaying to him the main parts of the vision, omitting the part where I felt the guy was familiar. He too thought there was no threat, and that we should let the chips fall as they may.

Jasper was on the couch with Emmett, as I predicted, and they were on the XBOX; my vision was going to happen any second now.

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

AHA! My visions have never once failed me!

Esme walked out of her room, and answered the door. She was surprised to see the stranger, Carlisle already filled her in. But as she returned with the stranger, she had this confused look on her face.

"Alice…." She started, but the stranger raised a hand.

"No, allow me," The male smiled, and it made me feel uneasy. He looked better in my vision, as I now noticed his clothes where torn. "Hello Alice Brandon," He looked straight at me, his arms outstretched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" I immediately regretted the words as soon as they left my lips, they came out more harsh then they should have, but I couldn't help it, the past was a touchy subject for me. And yet this man seemed genuinely reaching out to me, offering me some knowledge of the my past, and I was being so cold to him. But I tried, I really did, to remember him, and yet I couldn't

I expected him to appear hurt, or atleast dismayed, but he surprised me by laughing, a low, rumbling sound, "Of course you don't remember me, it was so long ago," he seemed to be murmuring to yet I heard myself asking, "So long ago?"

He looked up at me again, his crimson eyes seemed to bore deeply into mine, "Alice, " even the way he said my name sent chills down my spine, "I was your creator."

We were all stunned into silence. What? He was my creator? But James said he had destroyed… he said my creator was an old vampire… how? Why did he only appear to me now? I had so many unanswered questions on my mind, yet I couldn't find my voice, and could only stare back at the stranger's bemused expression blankly.

At last, Carlisle spoke up. "Well, you see Mr…"

"Call me Darius please."

"Yes, Darius, we met another vampire, James, and he said he had destroyed Alice's creator…"

"Ah, yes James," While his tone remained light, there seemed to be a resentful edge to it. "I remember him all too well. Let me explain what happened. Clearly he is still in the dark."

We all waited patiently, eager to hear what he had to say, especially me. Finally, I was about to know the truth about my past. I decided to glide over to Jasper, and ended up wrapped in his arms.

"It was 1921, and I was a patient at an asylum, the Mississippi Lunatic Aslyum. I, well, I could control the weather. There was this one time, I lost it infront of some people, and there was a huge thunderstorm, " Darius looked down at his hands, seemingly embarrassed by his own past, "anyway, my parents sent me away to this asylum, believing I was a witch child of some sort, and I never heard from them ever since. At this asylum, I hardly had any friends, for you see my temper was quite uncontrollable at that time, except for a man who worked at the asylum. Landon was his name, and to me he was a friend. He was handsome to say the least, and his pale skin was so unreal. Sometimes I thought I had imagined him, y'know, on account of me going insane and all. One day, I was being picked on by another patient. He laughed at my story, and shoved me around. I lost it, and started a fight with him-not the best thing to do , for he was twice my size. He and other patients beat me till I was sore, bleeding and unconscious. I vaguely felt a pair of cold arms pick me up, and heard a voice saying that I was dead.

I wondered then, was I really dead? Was this what dying was like? Yes, that must be. But I s=could still feel everything around me, how was this possible? I felt myself being placed gently on a cold metal table, and suddenly someone leaned down to my ear. I could hear what the person said. He said he was sorry. At that time I didn't know what for, but soon felt a pair of cold lips on my jaguar, and cold, sharp _things_ entering my neck. The pain of that, I couldn't feel it over my broken bones, but soon felt some raging sensation spreading from my throat, and it was unbearable. I wondered if they had thrown me in a fire to be cremated, and couldn't help the scream of pain from escaping my lips. Days past like years, and I wondered if I was going to spend an eternity like this.

As suddenly as it came, the pain began to dull. At first I didn't notice it, and it became more apparent. I rejoiced. This was soon to be over, I could feel it in my bones. And finally, I opened my eyes.

Landon told me he had changed me. He taught me everything and let me stay at his house. I thought everything was perfect, so different from the life I led before.

It was about three years after my change, and Landon came home especially excited about something. He told me a girl had just been admitted in, and he told me all about the wonderful things she could do. The things she could _see_. The immense power she had. I could tell this meant something for him. This girl, whoever she was, could make him happy.

About another month or two passed, everyday he would come back, telling me of all the exciting new things he had discovered about her. How she was always subjected to electro shock treatments, and how her body was weak. He said he hoped to change her one day, to save her from this life. I was happy for him, why shouldn't I be?

He came home in a flurry of panic, screaming something about how another vampire had caught sight of her, and wanted her blood. He wouldn't, simply couldn't allow that. Never never never!

He devised a plan. Of how he would steal her from the asylum and change her. That very night, he brought her to our house, but even he knew it was not enough to deter the man. James, his name was, was a very experienced tracker. He decided that we would escape to a cave not far from here. For him now, survival was not an option. He only wanted to save the girl. I could leave, he told me, in fact, I was to leave at once. He didn't want any harm to come to me. I refused, I wouldn't leave him. Not now when he needed me most.

We brought the girl to a cave, and from a distance could hear him coming. Landon looked at me terrified, I could tell he was calculating all the possibilities. He left the cave, and I knew what he was going to do. Yet I didn't stop him; I knew he wouldn't listen to me anyway. James came, I heard fighting outside, and looked down at the frail girl. At the rate things were going, James was going to get her. No, Landon wouldn't have wanted that. Without another moments hesitation, I leaned down and bit her.

She hardly struggled, the poor thing. Pain wasn't new to her, and the fighting outside was getting intense, so I had to leave. I knew James couldn't touch her, she was already changed. And of Landon, I don't know. I knew it was too late then. Doing all I could have done, I just left. I knew James in his rage, would forget all about the other mysterious scent in the cave, turns out he never found out.

And the vampire, she was you, Alice"


End file.
